Psycho Kid Kills Father/Transcript
Jeffrey Jr: Oh my fucking god are you serious? Where… where is everything? Why is everything fucking cleared out? Hey dad! Jeffrey Sr: What? Jeffrey: Where are all Jesse’s things at? Jeffrey Sr: I’ve put it in the storage. Jeffrey Jr: Why would you do that? Jeffrey Sr: Because he disrespected me! Are you gonna play this game or not? Jeffrey Jr: Where is Jesse at right now? Jeffrey Sr: He is down in the basement in that small room doing his videos. Jeffrey Jr: All right… in the small room… what the fuck is going on here… (Opens the door) Jesse: Holy Shit! (hiding something in his back) Jeffrey Jr: Dude… what the fuck… (watching the walls) Jesse: I didn’t know you were coming today. Jeffrey Jr: I got your voicemail. Jesse: Are you filming this man? come on… Jeffrey Jr: Holy shit! (watching the walls) Did you wrote all this? Jesse: Yes! I wrote all this! This is were I’ve been cooped up for the last week! Jeffrey Jr: What the fuck! Jesse: This is my studio, this is were I make videos. Jeffrey Jr: This is your stud… (interrupted by Jesse) Jesse: Yeah… Jeffrey Jr: Why would you write all this shit? (still filming the walls) Jesse: Dude, I really wished you didn’t come today… you picked the worst fucking time… Jeffrey Jr: Why? Jesse: Because men… (pointing the gun at Jeffrey) I’m gonna… (interrupted by Jeffrey) Jeffrey Jr: Oh!! Jesus fucking christ Jesse!! Jesse: I’m just doing what I need to do… ok? Jeffrey Jr: Put the fucking gun down ok? Please… Jesse: I’m not gonna do anything with it, I swear to you… Jeffrey Jr: Then put it down! Jesse: No, this is what I have to do ok? Jeffrey Jr: Put the gun down… Jesse: You were not… Jeffrey Jr: Put the gun down! Jesse: You were not supposed to be the one that open this door. Jeffrey Jr: Please put the gun down… Jesse: You fucking listend to me? Jeffrey Jr: Jesse… Jesse… Jesse: I’m not pissed at you, I’m not pissed at you! I’m pissed at dad. Jeffrey Jr: Then just put the gun down… Jesse: Where is he? Jeffrey Jr: Put the gun down Jesse… Jesse: Where is he? Jeffrey Jr: Jesse please… Jesse: Where the fuck is he?! Jeffrey Jr: He is upstairs, Just… fuck… please don’t… Jesse: Please don’t do what? I’m not gonna fucking do anything! Jeffrey Jr: Then just put the gun down! Jesse: Back up, back up! Jeffrey Jr: Just put the gun down… Jesse: I see that you’re still recording… Jeffrey Jr: yeah… so? … Jesse: You’re already fucking recording, shift it up dude… just lift the camera up! Film this, go ahead… dude I’m fucking… Jeffrey Jr: Just put… ok Put… Jesse: … I’m done, I am done…I’ve had it… Jeffrey Jr: Put it down please… Jesse: You’re not the one who spent the last fucking week cooped up in here all right? Jeffrey Jr: All right, I get it… Jesse: Look, I don’t even have the finger on the trigger all right? Jeffrey Jr: Ok ok… just… Jesse: I’m gonna put it over here ok? Ok? Jeffrey Jr: But… Jesse: Shut the fuck up… calm down… Jeffrey Jr: Why don’t you just put it down? Jesse: I thought about this ok? Jeffrey Jr: Dude… Jesse: I’ve been cooped up in the last week, I’ve given a lot of thoughts, I’m trying to scare dad! Ok? Jeffrey Jr: All right… Jesse: Dude, just think about this for a second: I’m trying to scare dad, so I get my fucking 30 grand back… ok? Jeffrey Jr: Just… dude… you shouldn’t do… please don’t… Jesse: Oh don’t… oh don’t try to take the high horse now Jeffrey! Don’t try to act like a big brother ok?! Jeffrey Jr: Just… Jesse: Just let me do what I have to do… shut the fuck up! Hey, how about you just film me all right? Jeffrey Jr: Just please put the gun down… Jesse: How about you just film me?! Shut the fuck up… you said dad is upstairs, where is he at? Jeffrey Jr: Living room… Jesse: He was supposed to come in here, he was supposed to lock me out, my fucking 45 minutes is up. Back up! Back up a little more… Jeffrey Jr: Ok! Ok! Ok! Jesse: … I don’t want you to do anything… Jeffrey Jr: God… Jesse: Living room? Jeffrey Jr: Yeah… Jesse: Come on! You’re filming though! You’re filming this man! Jeffrey Jr: Jesse please… Jesse: I’ll get my money… I’m gonna get my fucking 30 grand, and then I’m out of here! All right? Jeffrey Jr: Please don’t do this… Jesse: You’re gonna film the whole thing, just like fucking Corn would have! All right? All right? You’re not taking me out of this! Jeffrey Jr: Jesse… please! Jesse: Nobody’s gonna get hurt or anything, I’m just doing what I have to do to get my money… Jeffrey Jr: Jesse… Jesse please… Jesse: He is not gonna listen to me… Jeffrey Jr: Jesse Please!! Jesse: « Please! Please! »… Shut the fuck up dude! You’re not the one, who had to be cooped up in here for the last week! You don’t get any of dad’s shit! You’re gone! Enjoy it! This is what I have to fucking do to be free! Jeffrey Jr: You’re talking about this… Jesse: Shut up Jeffrey Jr: You’re talking about this shit… Jesse: Shut up, Shut the fuck up! Shut up. Just let me do this all right? Jeffrey Jr: Ok… Jesse: Keep recording! Jeffrey Jr: Ok! God…Jesus christ… (Jesse walks into the leaving room and point the gun at Jeffrey Sr) Jeffrey Sr: What the fuck?! I knew you had my gun! Jesse: Shut up dad! Jeffrey Sr: Don’t tell me to shut up! Jesse: You knew I had it, and now it’s looking at you, right in the fucking face! (Jesse turns back and look at the tv with the console) Jesse: What the fuck is this?! Jeffrey Sr: What does it look like?! (Jesse unplug the console) Jeffrey Sr: What are you doing? Put that gun down!! Jesse: I don’t want you playing that shit dad! I BROUGHT THAT UP HERE, SO WE COULD PLAY TOGETHER! NOT SO YOU COULD JUST PLAY BY YOURSELF! Jeffrey Sr: What are you doing?!! Jesse: It’s finally time, for you to fucking listen to me all right?! Jeffrey Sr: Put the gun down! Jesse: I’m not gonna do anything! I’m not gonna do anything. I just want you to listen to the many of SHIT that you’ve put me through!! Jeffrey Sr: Put the gun down! Jesse: I’M NOT DROPPING THAT SHIT! Jeffrey Sr: If you wanna talk… Jesse: SHUT THE FUCK UP DAD!!! You shut up and listen! You’re not the one, thats had to be making videos in that little room downstairs! You sucked every… every little bit of fucking energy I’ve ever had! Any motivation that I EVER HAD!!! It’s gone… is that what you wanted? Of course it is!! And now you’re looking like the biggest hypocrite piece of shit, playing all this games out here! That’s all I’ve… Jeffrey Sr: Put the gun down! Jesse: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! It’s finally time that I have a moment! All the abuses that you’ve put me through! Jeffrey: Put… the… gun down!! Jesse: BUT SHUT THE FUCK UP DAAAAAD!!!! All the emotional abuses that I’ve been putting through, that you’ve been putting MOM THROUGH!! And now she is left… and what you’ve cause uncle Larry TO DO… you’ve cause me to do… all the fucking consoles you destroyed!! You’ve TAKEN AWAY EVERY SINGLE SHOT OF HAPPINESS AND FREEDOM! Jeffrey Sr: YOU’D BETTER PUT THE GUN DOWN… AND IT BETTER NOT BE LOADED!!! OR THERE IS GONNA BE A HELL OF A « BANG »! Jesse: SHUT THE FUCK UP! I’M THE ONE WHO DECIDES ALL RIGHT?! I’M THE ONE IN CONTROL NOW! Oh that really bother you doesn’t it? Ha Ha! Finally… FINALLY you listen to your son for the first TIME!! It’s a shame… Its a really damned shame that it had to come to this! Jeffrey Sr: (Talking to Jeffrey Jr) Why are you filming this? Jeffrey Jr: He fucking forced me to dad… Jesse: (Pointing Jeffrey Jr with the gun) You’re not fucking answer him all right?! Shut the fuck up… Jeffrey Sr: Get the fucking gun down! Jesse: SHUT UUUUUUUP!! Jeffrey Sr: You don’t even know how to use that gun. Jesse: Oh really? That only concerns the one who fucking taught me dad! Jeffrey Sr: Not this one… Jesse: LISTEN TO MEEEE… SHUT THE FUCK UP! (Pointing the gun at Jeffrey Jr) You’re still filming! Jeffrey Jr: Yes, I’m still filming Jesse, God… Jesse: Shut the fuck up… (pointing the gun at Jeffrey Sr) I want the 30 grand, and I want it now! Jeffrey Sr: This is all it’s about… it’s your money?! Jesse: I only… I only… Jeffrey Sr: THAT MONEY IS GONE!! Jesse: I don’t believe you… Jeffrey Sr: It’s not even there! Jesse: I don’t believe you for A SECOND!!! I just want the code! Give me the combination, that’s the only shit I wanna here out of your mouth right now dad! Jeffrey Sr: No. Jesse: What? You really wanna tent me? You really wanna test me right now?! Just tell me what the numbers are, and I’ll be out of this house FOR GOOD AND YOU’LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN OK?! WHAT ARE THE NUMBERS?!! WHAT ARE THE NUMBERS DAD?!!! WHAT ARE THE FUCKING NUMBERS?!!!! Jeffrey Sr: No… Jesse: YES! GIVE IT TO ME NOW! You don’t want this… come on dad… Jeffrey Sr: No. (Jesse pull the hammer of the gun and put his finger on the trigger) Jeffrey Sr: What are you doing? Jesse: You know what I’m FUCKING DOING! JUST GIVE ME THE CODE AND IT’S ALL GONNA BE OVER! PLEASE! Jeffrey Sr: 86. Jesse: Yeah… I already know that fucking number dad! I already saw it! I want the other two! Jeffrey Sr: Calm down… Jesse: I’M FINE! I’M FINE! Just give me the two other numbers! The two other numbers, please! Jeffrey Sr: 40! Jesse: 40… Jeffrey Sr: 86, 40! Jesse: Ok! Ok… now it doesn’t have to be hard! You think there is no money in there, seems a little challenging to give me that LAST FUCKING NUMBER Huh?! What is it? What is it? Just tell me… what is it? 86, 40 what is the last one? Jeffrey Sr: 12! 86, 40, 12! That’s what you want? Jesse: And that’s not… and how… how do I know that’s not bullshit? I… Jeffrey Sr: There is three numbers: 86, 40, 12! Jesse: Yeah! How do I… how do I know that’s them?! Jeffrey Sr: It is them… Jesse: You swear?! You swear to… Jeffrey Sr: I swear!! Jesse: I’m not dropping this! I’m gonna hold on to this… so I try that combo… and I’m good… right? Jeffrey Sr: You are good. Jesse: Ok… I’m gonna get that money… and then you both will never see me ever fucking again!! I’m not talking about in the woods!!! I’m not talking about uncle Larry’s!!! I’m not talking about the Stahlberger’s!!!! I’m not talking about aunt Jacky’s second house!!!! I MEAN FUCKING GONE!!!! So you took me through it…. If there anything that you … wanna say to me… this is the last shot dad! I’ll be gone for good… if there is anything you wanna say to me just say it now all right?! Ok?!! So?! Is there anything? It is like, the last shot… I… I’ll never see you again so… If there is something you wanna say just let it out! … Ok… that’s nothing… ok… that’s what I expected… what ever. Jeffrey Sr: I failed you… I failed you as a father… I wish I would have been better… I should have never showed you this video games! … Look what it made you! Jesse: What…. What the fuck… that’s what you fucking say?… That’s the last thing you say to me?! It’s that the VIDEO GAMES made me this way?!! THE GAMES?!! No dad! It was you… you!! (Pointing the gun at Jeffrey Sr.) YOU MADE ME THIS WAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!! YOU MADE ME THIS WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! (Jesse kill his dad by shooting him in the chest) Jeffrey Jr: Jesus fucking christ Jesse! What are you doing?! Jesse: BACK THE FUCK UP!!!!!! (pointing the gun at Jeffrey Jr) BACK THE FUCK OFF!!!!! Jeffrey Jr: (Heavy breathing) Jesse please! Jesse please… are you gonna fucking shoot me too Jesse?! You’re gonna fucking shoot me too?!!!! Jesse: I’LL DO WHAT I NEED TO DO… TO SURVIVE!!!!! Jeffrey Jr: Jesse, please... Jesse: What the fuck... WHAT THE FUCK?!!!!! Jeffrey Jr: Please, Jesse, please…. Jesse: (Talking with Damien’s voice) Shut the fuck up. Shut the fuck up, I’m outta here. Jesse: 86, 40, 12… Back up, Back up… Jeffrey Jr: Okay, Okay, Okay. Jesse: Back the fuck off. Jeffrey Jr: Okay! Jesse: You do not touch him… you do not fucking touch him. Jesse: (Looking at the camera) Is it still on? You better have fucking film it… Jeffrey Jr: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! It’s still on, just like you said! Just like you said it’s still on! Jesse: Don’t you fucking come near me Ok? Jeffrey Jr: Ok! All right! (Jesse tears the camera from Jeffrey Jr’s hands) Jeffrey Jr: What are you doing?! Jesse: I’m taking this shit! I’m going downstairs… taking my fucking money! Jeffrey Jr: Ok! Jesse: And then I’m gone for good ok?!! Jeffrey Jr: OK! Jesse Ok! Jesse: YOU DO NOT FOLLOW ME!! Jeffrey Jr: I won’t follow you Jesse!! Jesse: AND DON’T TOUCH HIM AND DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID!!!! Jeffrey Jr: Jesse please… Jesse: I’m gone… just let me get my fucking money ok? Jeffrey Jr: Ok! (Jesse runs downstairs) Jesse: Oh…. Oh…. fuck… please god… please… (he is trying the combination…) please… god… please, please please please please please… (He opens the safe) YES!!!!!!!! YEEES!!!!!!! YES! (He takes his bag out of the safe) Oh FUCK! HOLY FUCK! Oh… Oh… Holy shit… Holly fuck… (He see the photo of his family and cry a bit) Oh fuck… I knew it!!! I KNEW IT WAS IN HERE!!! HA HA!!!! I NEW IT WAS FUCKING IN HERE!!!!! (He go back upstairs) I’m gone… I’M GONE! I GOT IT I’M GONE! Jeffrey Jr: Five minutes! Jesse: What? Jeffrey Jr: I give you five minutes… Jesse: Five minutes or what…? (Pointing the gun at Jeffrey Jr) Jeffrey Jr: Until I call the cops… Jesse: What?! Jeffrey Jr: You have five minutes, until I call the cops. Five… minutes. Jesse: (Running out) Fuck… fuck… fuck… fuck! (dropping the gun) Holy shit! Holy shit! Oh… Oh wait! Oh! (going back inside to take his dad’s truck keys.) Oh… Holy fuck! Fuck! (going into the truck) Oh! Oh! Oooooh! Get me out!!! Get me the fuck out! Oh… OH SHIIIIIIT! Oh SHIT! Holy Shit! (starting the truck) Fuck it… Oh … Oh… Yes! Oh… (putting the camera on the dashboard) OH FUCK! … Get me the fuck out! Ha….. HAAAAA! OOOOH COM ON!!!! Ohhhh… Ohhh.. (recoiling) Oh I’m gone, I’m gone! OOOHHH! Oh! Holy fuck! Oh… (The camera fall on the ground) OH NOOOO! Oh!!! Open the gate!! Fuck! FUCK! FUCK THE GATE CLICKER FUUUUCK OPEN!!!! Oh… Oh… fuck… (taking back his camera) OH no!! (The camera fall again and he put it back) Holy fuck… Oh fuck… Oh… get me the fuck out… Get me the fuck out… (he is going down the road) Oh… ok… ok… Just get out, just get out, just get out… oh… oh… oh… OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!!!!! HA HA HA HA!!! OOOOOOHHH FUUUUUUCK! Oh! Oh fuck… (opening the bag) YEEEEES! YEEEEEEEEES! Oh… Oh my god (realizing that there is only 1000$ left in the bag) what the fuck? What the fuck is this?! What the fuck?! FUCKING WHAT IS THIS?!!!! FUCK! Oh…. Oh…. RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK! Category:Transcripts